powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Manipulation
The power to '''manipulate blood, whether it's from oneself, others or free-flowing'. Variation of Body Manipulation and Liquid Manipulation. Also Called * Bloodbending * Blood Control * Hemokinesis/Haemokinesis * Hematokinesis * Sanguinarian Control/Manipulation * Sanguine Control/Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate blood of oneself, others or from their surroundings, whether it be from blood-banks, hospitals, or battlefields. Applications * Blood Attacks * Blood Clotting * Blood Consumption * Blood Generation * Blood Marionette of yourselves or others. * Death Inducement * Neurocognitive Deficit by reversing the flow of blood to cause unconsciousness. * Haemokinetic Constructs * Manipulate the properties of blood. ** Blood Crystallization ** Blood Property Manipulation ** Density Manipulation *** Dermal Armor by increasing the density of the blood. * Prehensile Blood * Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Regeneration by increasing the flow of blood. Techniques * Blood Absorption: To be able to absorb blood from others. * Blood Aura: To surround oneself in blood. * Blood Cloning: To create clones of themselves by using blood. * Blood Empowerment: To be empowered and vitalized by blood. * Blood Link: To be linked to others by blood. * Blood Mimicry: To mimic the properties of blood. * Blood Portal Creation: To create portals out of ones own blood. * Blood Pressure Manipulation: To manipulate the pressure and flow of blood inside bodies. * Blood Propulsion: To propel one's self using blood. * Blood Sugar Manipulation: To manipulate the blood sugar inside bodies. * Blood Teleportation: To teleport through blood. * Blood Transformation: To transform matter into blood. * Blood Transfusion: To inject one's blood into others. * Drowning: To drown a target with large quantities of blood. * Haemokinetic Combat: To infuse blood in physical combat. * Haemomancy: To use divination with blood as a medium. * Haemopotent Regeneration: To regenerate oneself using blood. * Haemopotent Replication: To replicate powers with blood as a medium. * Healing Blood: To heal by using blood. * Thermovariance: To boil targets blood. Variations * Blood Magic Associations * Acid Manipulation by controlling acidity of blood. * Adoptive Muscle Memory, Knowledge Replication and/or Power Absorption using blood as a medium. * Adrenal Activation * Blood Energy Manipulation - using blood as energy. * Blood Transcendency * Bloodlessness * Body Manipulation * Bone Manipulation: Blood is produced in bone marrow. * Cardiology Manipulation * Iron Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation - Blood is a essential part of one's biology. * Liquid Surveillance Communication: Use blood for communication, connection, spying and surveillance. * Magic, especially Dark Arts and Voodoo. * Summoning, Dead and Ghosts especially. * Vampire Physiology * Water Manipulation Limitations * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Users of Bloodlessness & Blood Resistance are immune. * May be unable to create blood, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * May be limited to manipulating the blood of others or only themselves. * May bleed to death by drawing too much blood. * Some users could be limited on what type of blood they can control, e.g. animal blood. * To manipulate one's own blood for external applications, one may have to draw blood. Known Users See Also: The Power of Blood. Manga/Anime Video Games Known Weapons * Black Marlin (Akame ga Kill!) * Kesshu (Flame of Recca) Gallery Manga/Anime File:Liver's_Blades_of_Blood.png|Liver (Akame Ga Kill!) using his Black Marlin to control liquid, even his own drug-tainted blood, for a final attack. File:Mirai_kuriyama_by_yamicchi-d6rv0t7.png|Mirai Kuriyama (Beyond the Boundary) controlling her blood, solidifying it into a sword. File:Charden's_Blood_Reaper.png|Charden Flamberg (Black Cat) using his Blood to create a reaper with a sharp scythe, draining his victims while attacking. File:607Blut_Vene_Anhaben.png|Yhwach (Bleach) using Blut Vene Anhaben to create a spiritual barrier from his blood vessels that assimilates enemy attacks for his own benefit. File:Yukihina's_Ice_Blood.png|Yukihina (Code: Breaker) using his Shape of Water ability to control the water content within his blood cells, vaporizing it and then freezing it. File:Saint_Fighters_Holy_Blood.PNG|The four Saint Fighters (Code: Breaker) utilizing their blood as sharp weapons. File:Wei_Zhijun's_Blood_Teleportation.gif|Wei Zhijun (Darker than Black) teleporting with his blood as a catalyst. File:Wretched_Egg's_Power.png|Wretched Egg (Deadman Wonderland) using her blood to create deadly whips, enough to destroy Tokyo in a 11.4 magnitude earthquake. File:Ganta_with_Ganbare_Gun.png|Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) controlling his blood to fire as powerful projectiles. File:Senji_Crow_Claw.jpg|Senji Kiyomasa (Deadman Wonderland) making a blade of blood from his arm. File:Toto-_Bloody_Feathers.JPG|Toto Sakigami (Deadman Wonderland) creating feathers out of blood. File:John_Doe's_Briar_Cross.png|John Doe (Embalming: The Tale of Another Frankenstein) produces infinite amounts of blood to fire off at high pressure, flood the entire London sewer system or turn the Thames crimson. File:Issac_Bloodspear.jpg|Isaac McDougal (Fullmetal Alchemist) using his water alchemy to make a spear of blood, which he only does so as a last resort. File:Akabane_bloody_sword2.jpg|Kuro'udo Akabane (Get Backers) controls blood, creating 108 scalpels and even his reality cutting Bloody Sword. File:Blades_of_Blood.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) infusing his blood with his demonic energy to create sharp blood blades. File:Shinrei's_Blood_Dragons.png|Shinrei (Sammurai Deeper Kyo) controlling his blood to create the carbonic acidic Blood Dragons that will melt anything. File:Bloody_Needle.jpg|Crona (Soul Eater) controlling his Black Blood for powerful attacks and healing. File:Water_Dimension.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai (Yu Yu Hakusho) can manipulate any water that is mixed with his own blood. Blood Dragon Ascension.png|Chino (Naruto) uses her Ketsuryūgan to manipulate her own blood and create the Blood Dragon Ascension. Video Games File:Pool_of_Destruction.jpg|Azmodan (Diablo) creating pools of blood to damage the heroes. Mira's_blood.png|Mira (Killer Instinct) uses the Gloves of Rasavatham, which allow her to control her blood while turning it into a silver mercury-like substance. File:Vladimir_Splash_0.jpg|Vladimir (League of legends) has learned from an old monk how to control blood. File:Iron_Armor_(8).jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) rips the blood from a victim's body in order to feed. File:Remilia_Scarlet_(Touhou_Project).gif|Remilia Scarlet (Touhou Project) Sorcerer Slayer H.png|Sorcerer Slayer (Valkyrie Crusade) has and can control burning blood. Vermillion Victoria H.png|Vermillion Victoria (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulating blood. File:Eliza_(Skullgirls)_Bloody.png|Eliza (Skullgirls) can manipulate her blood to masterful levels. Cartoons File:Bloodbending_Captain.png|Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) uses BloodBending to punish the Commander of the Southern Raiders for his crimes. File:Hama_bloodbends_an_elephant_rat.png|Hama (Avatar: The Last Airbender) has absolute mastery over all forms of water that she can even control blood and bodily fluids. File:Yakone_Psychic_Bloodbending.gif|Yakone (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) bloodbends without full moon. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Personal Physical Powers